


Rememberance Day

by OtteryStCatchpole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtteryStCatchpole/pseuds/OtteryStCatchpole
Summary: Vivian get's thrown back in time from 2098 to 1986. Alone and seen as a threat she didn't have much going for her, besides Bill Weasley of course.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Rememberance Day

Today was Remembrance Day in the wizarding world. 2nd of May, The Battle of Hogwarts, the last stand for freedom against Lord Voldemort. It was the 100-year anniversary and so Hogwarts was holding celebrations, special commemorations. Most of those who had lived through the Battle of Hogwarts were still alive but definitely getting old, you would be pushed to find someone under 116. Vivian respected what they had done for the world greatly but felt bad as she found it hard to evoke any emotions towards the event. It was too much of a distant event for her, happening 84 years before she was born, and coming from a muggle born family she didn't know anyone who had been there to pass on the stories. She stood towards the back of the great hall, watching those around her tell stories and the younger children re-enact key moments; one of the most popular seemed to be Neville Longbottom cutting off Nagini's head closely followed by Harry Potter coming back from the dead. 

"No family?" A voice came from beside Vivian making her jump slightly. She shook her head in response to the question and gave a polite smile to the old man now stood next to her, obviously someone from the battle but Vivian didn't know who. 

"I see. I don't think I will ever forget that day" The man spoke solemnly, and Vivian sensed even after all this time it was painful for him. He looked out of the great doors that led into the hall where a large wall with a memorial hung, the photos of all the students and teachers who had lost their lives during the battle being there, "My brother's up there". There was something resembling pride in his voice alongside great sorrow. Vivian couldn't even begin to think how traumatic that would have been for him, she had always wanted siblings but she supposed never having them meant they could never be taken away from her either. 

"He was amazing, I'm sure" Vivian spoke softly. She wasn't sure if that was quite the right thing to say but it was better than nothing. The old man didn't respond and that's when she noticed, he was missing his ear. Oh. Neither of them spoke again, simply stood silently next to each other. Vivian played with the necklace she was wearing as a distraction to pass the time. It was a replica of an old thing called a time turner. All had been destroyed after the Battle of Hogwarts due to the danger of time travel, but many replicas were now sold for fashion. She flicked the small hourglass around in circles, not expected anything from it, but as the necklace began spinning so did the room. Vivian scrunched her eyebrows, looking up at the room, beginning to feel dizzy from it all. Her stomach twisted in a knot as the room became more and more distorted, everything and everyone around her fading away into a blur and then darkness. 

**

When Vivian regained consciousness, she was on the floor somewhere in the castle, a corridor on the 4th floor by the looks of it, and her head was pounding. She sat up, leaning herself against a wall trying to piece together what had happened. She remembered playing with the necklace then collapsing but that was in the Great hall, how did she get here? Vivian pushed up from the wall, taking a deep breath, struggling a little to stay upright. She looked around, trying to piece together exactly where she was in the castle, but it was oddly unfamiliar. It was possible this was a corridor she had never been in before, Hogwarts was massive with a million hidden passage ways, but it was unlikely. She has been here six years now and was pretty confident she had covered every inch of the castle at some point. Vivian began walking herself down the corridor, if she kept walking she would eventually find somewhere familiar. Walking proved hard though, her head hurting beyond compare, and she had to stop once more, leaning against the wall. Closing her eyes whilst she rested couldn't hurt could it?

"Are you okay?". Vivian jumped out of her skin from the voice, banging her head against the wall causing shots of pain. She groaned, opening her eyes to greet the second person to sneak up on her that day, her vision now a little blurry. Vivian nodded, smiling through the pain, but it was hard and small tears were threatening to form in her eyes. "Shit I'm sorry" they said, resting their hand on Vivian's arm to help steady her, scared she would hurt herself again, "I'm Bill." 

"Thank you Bill. I'm fine I promise, just a little tired". Bill was considerably taller than her with bright ginger hair falling just short of his shoulders and deep brown eyes. She saw from his uniform he was a gryffindor, like her, which was curious. Hogwarts was a relatively small school, you usually knew everyone in your house, if not by name then by face, but Vivian didn't recognise Bill at all. 

"You look confused?" He said, voice laced with concern. 

"I haven't seen you around is all" She looked up at him, tilting her head and smiling once more. Her vision was starting to clear up now and she had to admit he was quite the handsome stranger. 

"Well now you have" He grinned back at her and Vivian brought herself away from the wall, feeling a little more ready to try and get back to the great hall. 

"Yes, I have. Can I ask where in the castle we are? I don't think I've been here before"

"We're in the charms corridor?" He looked at her with growing concern. Vivian looked down the corridor each way thinking he was playing some sort of prank. 

"Uhm, I think I would recognise the charms corridor" 

"So would I" He laughed to himself but Vivian glared up at him. He wasn't funny. 

"Whatever, I'll find my own way back" Vivian excused herself from Bill's presence, walking off down a random corridor. She didn't have time for pranks. Much to her dismay though, Bill followed. "I don't need a tour guide thanks" she said, continuing to walk away. 

"Just making sure you're okay. Where is it you're heading?" He asked. Vivian was a little irritated now but she wasn't going to be mean to a stranger. 

"I'm going to the great hall". Bill didn't respond to that but simply kept following her as she wound around all the castle corridors and stairwells trying to find somewhere familiar. It took her at least 20 minutes but she found the Gryffindor common room and decided to settle for that. 

She looked up at the fat lady who also looked at her oddly, "Well I don't recognise you" she said. Vivian furrowed her eyebrows confused again, "You've seen me every day for 6 years" 

"I don't think I have" She sounded almost undignified, as if Vivian was taking the piss out of her. Bill stifled a laugh from beside her and she shot a look back at him telling him to shut up, feeling herself become angry now. Was the whole of Hogwarts in one some practical joke against her? 

"Weepip" Vivian stated the password but the fat lady didn't move. She repeated herself but to no avail, the fat lady even went as far as to turn her back on Vivian. How dare she! Bill cleared his throat from behind her, looking as if to ask permission to try. "Go ahead!" Vivian said, her frustration clear now. He stepped forward, "Fruitloops". The fat lady turned around now, looking at Vivian sceptically, and opened the door. 

"Ladies first" Bill grinned, resting his hand on the small of Vivian's back and gently pushed her forward towards the portrait hall, "the Great hall awaits" he teased. She walked through, breaking away from his touch as soon as she could. She didn't want him to follow her so mumbled a 'thanks' before heading up the stairs to her dorm, swinging open the door. Vivian walked over to what should've been her bed, only to find someone else's stuff all over it. Someone else's stuff all in her draws. It wasn't even new things, they all looked ancient, as if her grandmother could've owned them. She let out quiet, frustrated scream, storming back down to the common room. Only when she came back down to the common room did she notice it was different. It had been redecorated. She looked around the room getting more confused by the moment. 

"Hello again" Bill looked up at her from the sofa in front of the fireplace. 

"When did they redecorate?" 

"Uh, they didn't?" He sat up a little from his position, looking at her confused. 

"Yes. They did. Is this some dumb prank? Even my bed is gone" Vivian's cheeks heated up. Her head still hurt and she just wanted her bed. 

"No prank. Your bed is gone?". Bill seemed to be becoming as confused as she was. That was when it crossed Vivian's mind. It was a ridiculous thought, impossible one, but what if? 

"scuse me" Vivian mumbled, rushing out of the common room and down the impossible to navigate moving staircases, making her way to the Great hall. There were many places along the way that seemed different, but she recognised them enough. Her mouth went dry when she got there, almost confirming what she had though. Vivian took the small time turner replica in her hand, clutching it tightly, looking up at the empty wall that should've had the portraits of the fallen on and the empty hall which should've been full of people celebrating. She ran all the way back to the common room, Bill to her surprise still being sat there and now a couple of other gryffindors had joined. 

"Where's everyone gone? The memorial for the fallen? Remembrance? For the Battle of Hogwarts?" She spoke out of breath and desperately wanting Bill to reveal some weird prank, or to say maybe it had been a couple of days ago and she had been passed out in a corridor for hours on end. 

"What on earth are you on about? What Battle?" Vivian's stomach dropped at that. 

"But that's impossible! Time turners were destroyed!" Vivian shrieked, ripping the 'replica' from her neck and onto the floor, kicking it away. 

"Hey hey hey it's okay" Bill jumped up from the sofa, rushing to Vivian and resting his hands on each of her arms trying to comfort her, "What's wrong?" 

"Bill what year is it?" She looked up at him, shaking, scared for an answer she didn't want to hear. 

"The year?" 

"Answer my question!" She shoved his hands away, backing up somewhat. 

"Calm down, Vivian you're panicking. I'm not sure what over but I can help okay? Take a deep breath. It's 1986, same year it's been for 10 months now" 

Vivian shook her head, her whole body being to shake, "You're lying!" She half shouted at him and they were getting the attention of other people around them now. 

"Why on earth would I be lying to you?!" He seemed utterly baffled. 

"Bill it's 2098, not 1980-whatever" 

** 

"But you're dead" She looked at the teachers in front her who were evidently just as confused as she was, "You're all dead" 

"I understand you're distressed Miss Lancey but I can confirm we are in fact not dead. The year is 1986, October 2nd 1986" 

Vivian still couldn't believe it. In front of her was one of the greatest Wizards to ever live, Albus Dumbledore, alongside many old teachers of Hogwarts. 

"But I was just at a remembrance day! It was 2098. The Battle of Hogwarts for crying out loud you must know it!" Vivian was pleading now. This couldn't be real. 

"Your friend Bill said you had a time turner" 

"Time turners don't exist anymore! The Ministry destroyed them all ages ago! It's a fake one, a toy!" 

"I'm afraid Miss Lancey that it was not in fact a toy. Sherbet Lemon?" Dumbledore sat down at his desk, holding up a bowl to offer her one, all of the teachers staring at her from behind him in disbelief. 

"But..." Vivian wanted to fight but there was nothing left for her to contest. A lot of things were possible, but bringing back the dead? Dumbledore placed down the bowl, looking over his half moon spectacles at her.

"We will contact the Ministry on this matter, but until then we will find you a bed and you will join classes as any other student would. If any student asks, you are to say you have come to Hogwarts following being home schooled." 

Vivian got up to leave, being guided by head of house Professor McGonagall for Gryffindor, "Oh and before you go" Dumbledore spoke softer than before now, and it scared Vivian, "As of current, you need to be aware of the possibility you may never go home". 

"Albus are you sure we can trust this... girl" She heard one of the teachers say as she was leaving the room and it made her stomach sink. Them trust her? It should be the other way around. Was she sure she could trust them? She glanced up at her new head of house as they walked back to the common room and even she looked suspicious, although Vivian could tell she was trying hard not to show it.

"Help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it" 

** 

Vivian couldn't eat that evening. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't do anything. She was never going to see her family again, never see her friends. She could barely make it through a lesson without crying. She wasn't even allowed to talk about anything she knew in case it changed the future somehow, even though that was stupid. Her simply existing in the past could change the future. Someone deciding to say something new could change the future. Anything could change the future. For a while the ministry were trying to take her, interrogate her. There was no record for Vivian ever existing and her knowledge of things yet to happen scared them even though they were sceptical to believe it. Dumbledore refused, for which Vivian was thankful, and after one too many 'interviews' for her liking they eventually left her on the promise she would never mention the future. They made no promise she would ever return home.

Each night for the first week Vivian wrote a letter for her family. It would be going the long way around, but it meant that they would hear from her again even if she didn't hear from them. They could have peace of mind even if she couldn't. She informed them that she was doing well in classes; a lot of the spells she was being taught she had learnt in earlier years already due to changes in the curriculum over time and new spells being invented, but there were some new things she was enjoying. She informed them of a sweet boy called Bill trying to help her adjust to everything, of the girls she was staying in a dorm with who were welcoming but a little too curious. Eventually she found herself running out of things to say so decided a letter once a week would probably be enough, leaving them to pile up in her chest of clothes to hopefully be passed on one day in the future. 

"Do you maybe want to try eat something Viv?" Bill asked her. She had barely eaten since she had 'arrived' in the past. She felt too stressed to eat, it made her feel sick, but it was beginning to take a toll. Her cheeks were sunk in, eyes weighed down by black bags, her arms lacking muscle. She stared at the mountains of food stacked up on the plates in front of her, "Please?" he tried again. Vivian nodded, reluctantly taking a couple of drumsticks onto her plate and trying to eat them. Bill had really been a rock for her. She barely knew him and he barely knew her yet he would always try and be there for her, always offer a listening ear even though he knew she couldn't talk about much, always keep an eye on her in classes or during meal times. It was strange to her to think he was over 100 years older than her whilst also being the same age. 

A big concern for Vivian was where she was going to go over the summer holidays. She had no where to go. During Christmas, Easter and half terms she could just stay at Hogwarts, but she wouldn't be able to do that over the summer. Would the ministry take her in? Would she be sent to an orphanage? But she'd be too old for that. What if she was just kicked onto the streets?

** 

Christmas Day. Vivian had been here 2 months now and it was looking more and more likely she wasn't going to be getting home. She laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. She had no reason to get up; no presents from her family and no one she knew was at Hogwarts over the holiday. Bill had offered to stay with her but Vivian insisted he go home. They weren't even close friends, he was more like a guardian, she could never ask such a thing of him. He then tried to get her to come to his for Christmas, but Vivian didn't want to intrude and the thought of being surrounded by a family as big as she knew Bill's was depressed her. She didn't want to be with another family on Christmas. 

When she finally did get up it was around 12. She was getting hungry which was the main reason she got up, but she also wanted to stretch her legs around the castle. Maybe she could make friends with some people who had stayed at Hogwarts? She didn't bother changing out of her pyjamas or brushing her hair as she headed down the stairs to the common room, rubbing her eyes and bracing herself for the Christmas tree she'd have to face alone in the common room, and then in the Great hall. She hadn't felt this depressed since when she first arrived. 

"You're up! I've been waiting hours" Bill jumped up from his spot rushing over to her and scooped her up in a hug. Vivian tensed up, struggling to process that Bill was there. 

"Oh my god!" She swung her arms around him, hugging onto the taller boy with as much strength as she could muster, "What on earth are you doing here Bill??" She leaned back out from the hug, trying to be disapproving but she couldn't help the huge smile on her face, reflected on his face. 

"Merry Christmas Vivian" He said, handing her a present. This almost brought Vivian to tears. She hadn't been expecting anything for Christmas. She opened it up, pulling out a knitted scarf with a 'V' on the bottom of it, "Mum insisted on making you something, if you're going to be special enough for me to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas for" he broke out into a grin now. In actual fact, Mrs Weasley had been on a mission to get Vivian to the Burrow ever since she found out the poor girl was completely alone, no family to speak of, but Bill insisted she was staying at Hogwarts and that he wanted to stay with her. Vivian leaned up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss on Bill's cheek, "I love it". She wrapped the scarf around her neck, taking Bill's hand in hers and pulling him out of the common room to get food. As they passed through the portrait hole, Vivian noticed a piece of mistletoe hanging down. She paused for a moment, looking at it, her eyes finding Bill's for a fraction of a second and her stomach dropped. She didn't know if he'd noticed it yet, and part of her wanted him to, but the stronger part didn't. He was beautiful, everything about him was, but starting a relationship with someone 100 years older than her wasn't something Vivian had ever planned on doing. Besides, getting into a relationship would probably have some sort of dramatic, disastrous impact on the future of the world. The longer Vivian waited and let her thoughts race, the longer she was also staring at Bill. At his beautiful brown eyes, his soft lips, his bright ginger hair. Bill had clearly noticed by this point too, looking between Vivian and the mistletoe, piecing together the situation. Did she want him to kiss her? The longer she stared the more he thought she might, and by god he wanted to kiss her. From the second he'd laid eyes on her in the corridor back in October he thought she was gorgeous but he didn't want to take away from their friendship. He knew she needed someone dependable, she needed a friend, not a relationship, so that's what he wanted to be for her. Just as Bill was considering going for it, Vivian somehow snapped away from her thoughts, squeezing Bill's hand and pulled him out of the portrait hole.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything" She said. It was a silly thing to apologise for as she had no money and no knowledge that he would be here. The teachers had been kind enough to supply her with everything she would need for the school year, books and robes and clothes, but otherwise she didn't have a penny to her name. Still, Bill had gotten her something and it seemed wrong she hadn't given him anything back. 

They spent the rest of the day together, playing whatever board games they could find, building a rather impressive snowman in the middle courtyard and even sneaking into the kitchens. There was no need to have sneak in really as you could summon food in the great hall whenever you wanted on Christmas day, but Bill had a bit of a mischievous streak that many overlooked. Their evening was spent in front of the fireplace in the common room playing a game of exploding snap. Only 2 other students in their house had stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas and at first they had joined Bill and Vivian in their card games but as the night drew on they left for bed, and it was only Bill and Vivian. They had no idea what time it was, only that it was pitch black outside and had been for quite some time, and Vivian was beginning to get tired. She put her cards down, leaning her back into the sofa, her eyes willing to close, but she didn't want the day to be over. Not yet. 

"Tired there?" Bill spoke quietly but still managed to make it teasing. He always did.

"Maybe a little. Come be my pillow" She patted the sofa next to her, a yawn taking over her face in the least attractive way possible. A moment later Bill had sat down next to her, and Vivian shuffled in, resting her head on his shoulder, staring forward into the fireplace. "Thank you Bill" she whispered. 

"Shut up" Bill rolled his eyes, resting his cheek on top of her head, his gaze flicking between the dimming fireplace and Vivian. He would never admit it out loud, but he thought she was absolutely beautiful. A few minutes later and Vivian was asleep. Bill contemplated taking her upstairs to her domitry but he didn't want to wake her and quite frankly he was very comfortable. So instead, he reached for his wand and whispered 'accio blanket' at an abandoned blanket draped over a chair, putting it over the both of them. "Goodnight Vivian". 

** 

When they woke up, Vivian was sprawled on top of Bill, head on his chest and completely hogging the blanket. His arm was around her waist as if to keep her in place, but there wasn't any grip holding her there. Part of her thought she should get up and apologise, but she was really comfy and well, Bill wasn't complaining. It was a new level of friendship for them. For a while they stayed like that, curled up on the sofa, the only thing changing being that Vivian now shared the blanket, wrapping it around Bill as well as herself. 

Boxing day meant a trip to Hogsmede. Bill and Vivian only just made it in time for the trip, Vivian wrapped up in her new scarf and Bill in his matching knitted jumper. It was snowing quite heavily but that didn't dampen anyone's spirits, the bitter cold somehow gave a different kind of magic. On the walk down, Bill dared to reach for Vivian's hand, and she gladly took it in her own, lacing their fingers together. Neither of them brought up what they were doing, they simply accepted it. 

"We have to go to Honeydukes" Vivian grinned. A lot more than expected had changed in Hogwarts over 100 years, but Hogsmede was a place that remained mostly unchanged. They went through all the shops together, their hands never breaking apart, each pulling the other in a new direction when something caught their attention. 

On the walk back the cold was beginning to get to Vivian. The snowy downfall had began to seep through her clothes making them damp. 

"Here" Bill let go of Vivian's hand for the first time, and she didn't want to accept how upset that made her, but that feeling quickly faded. Bill pulled off his new jumper, handing it over to Vivian, leaving himself in just a long-sleeved, striped shirt.

"Bill! You're going to freeze to death put it back on" Vivian shook her head, pushing the jumper back against Bill's chest. 

"If you don't put it on I'll just carry it back, then we'll both be cold". He grinned looking down at Vivian, knowing he had won. Vivian couldn't help but adore his grin, even if he was being an annoying toad in that moment. 

"You wouldn't dare" She squinted looking up at him, and Bill shrugged his shoulders, starting to walk and catch up with the rest of the group. 

"Bill Weasley!" Vivian cried out, rushing after him, feet being slowed by the snow. 

"Put it on Viv" He held it out to her again and she took it this time, grumbling about him being stupid. The jumped was baggy on her, the sleeves much too long for her arms, but it was warm and it was comfortable and it smelt of Bill. Vivian hadn't really taken notice of how Bill had smelt but being surrounded by it she didn't have much of a choice. To her luck, she quite liked the smell. When they got back to the castle Vivian was going to give the jumper back, but Bill told her to keep it. "You look cute in it". Vivian had of coursed blushed furiously at this, but accepted nonetheless. 

**

"Viv?" Vivian turned to face Bill, about to head to bed for the evening. She was still in his jumper and she thought he was going to for it back, but he didn't. Bill took hold of Vivian's hand over the material of his jumper, pulling her forward some and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was short, sweet, over almost too fast for Vivian to realise what had happened, "Good night". 

That night Vivian couldn't stop herself from smiling, pacing around the dormitory, dancing in his jumper and later deciding to sleep in it. Previous doubts and worries had left her head, for this evening at least. Bill kissed her, he actually kissed her. She screamed into her pillow, kicking her legs out, her face physically hurting from smiling so much. She wasn't going to think of the repercussions, the complications. She just wanted to enjoy it. 

**

"Good morning beautiful" Bill chirped as Vivian came down the stairs into the common room. Vivian laughed, still wearing his jumper and shook her head with a fond smile as she walked over to him.

"Shut up" she mumbled, sitting down next to him on the sofa by the fireplace, leaning her head on his shoulder. Bill happily went to wrap his arm around her in response. 

"You smell" He grinned, scrunching up his nose is mock disgust and she hit him on the chest for that. 

"Watch it ginger" 

**

"Mum, dad, this is Vivian" Bill smiled widely, proudly, as he introduced Vivian to the family. Somehow, he had persuaded her to come stay with him over the Easter holidays rather than spend it alone at Hogwarts. 

"Oh, dear I've heard so much about you!" Molly Weasley cooed, pulling Vivian into a hug. She was determined to make this girl feel welcomed, feel at home, as if she did have a family. 

"It's lovely to meet you" Vivian smiled, holding onto Bill's hand for dear life. Meeting new people had always been daunting for her, but meeting the family of her unofficial kind of boyfriend? Even more so. Neither her nor Bill had asked the other out yet, but they sure acted like a couple. They spent all their time at Hogwarts together and would share kisses, although nothing had quite got heated between the two yet. Anytime it seemed like something may happen, they would be interrupted. A comment from a passing student, a disapproving teacher, even one time a cat that simply refused to stop staring at them. 

Vivian was to be sleeping in a room with his young sister Ginny who was around 5. Bill apologised numerous times but Ginny was the only other girl in the house, besides Mrs Weasley, and they weren't about to let Vivian stay in Bill's room. He would also constantly apologise for how cramped the house was, but Vivian found it amazing.

"It's okay Bill honestly" 

Bill had a very large family, six siblings and two parents made for a very full and very loud house, but to her surprise it felt nice to be back in a family environment, not sad as she had expected. She enjoyed being surrounded by a family. She missed it. Meal times were always hectic, poor Molly Weasley rushing about to see everyone got fed, Vivian had no idea how she kept up. Molly would always insist on seconds and if she could, thirds too. Vivian had never felt so full in her life.

"Bill, I need you to get rid of the Gnomes in the garden" she said one morning. Vivian had never seen Gnomes in person before, and she took great amusement in watching Bill having to spin them and throw them into the distance. She also may have enjoyed the view, the way his body moved as he threw them, the way his shirt would lift a little each time. Towards the end of it he somehow managed to rope her into helping him, both of them throwing the gnomes over the hedges and into surrounding fields. 

**

"Is Bill your boyfriend?" The small ginger haired girl asked, leaning down from her bed to look at Vivian laying in her makeshift bed on the floor next to her. It was far too late for Ginny to be awake, but one thing she knew is that no one could tell this little girl what to do. 

"I.." Vivian's cheeks were a bright red and she was thankful for the dim lighting in their room concealing it.

"I know he likes you" she laughed to herself, laying back down in her bed and staring at the ceiling, "And you like himmmmm. Vivian and Bill sitting in a treee" she teased, and Vivian laughed, hitting her arm gently with a pillow.

"Shut up, the ticklemonster will get you if you don't" 

"Grown ups are silly" Ginny laughed again before finally turning over to go to sleep, "goodnight Vivian" she mumbled

"night" 

The following morning whilst at the dining table Vivian noticed Ginny nudging Bill and laughing and she was curious as to what they were talking about. All Bill seemed to do was shush his sister, which peaked Vivian's curiosity more, but she wanted to respect their privacy. It made Vivian's heart melt seeing how gentle he was with his little sister and all of his siblings in general. She was quite proud to have learnt all their names as fast as she had, especially considering how many of them there were: Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny alongside Molly and Arthur Weasley of course. They would insist she called them by name but she couldn't bring herself to stop saying Mr and Mrs Weasley. 

"She likesss you" Ginny whispered in her older brother's ear, a stupid grin on her face. 

"Stop poking your nose in" Bill laughed, poking her nose as he spoke, not that she would listen. She was on a mission. 

"Do you want some more deary?" Molly pulled Vivian's attention away from her attempted eavesdropping.

"I'm okay, really Mrs Weasley, thank you" Vivian pushed her plate away from herself as if to affirm she really didn't want more. You had to be clear otherwise your plate would keep getting refilled. 

"Oh honestly, call me Molly, how many times do I have to say" She smiled, shaking her head at Vivian.

**

On their last night staying at the burrow Vivian found it hard to sleep. She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts, have classes and exams and quidditch. She adored Hogwarts so much, but somehow the burrow had taken away the ache of homesickness in her chest in a way Hogwarts never did. Of course, it was still there, no one could replace Vivian's family, but she hadn't been happier since the accident. Apart from possibly Christmas day. She wanted to stay with Bill, forget about everything, but she knew she couldn't. 

Vivian checked to see if Ginny was asleep before wrapping a blanket around herself and sneaking out of the room. The burrow was full of floorboards that would creak and Vivian wasn't yet used to them all so she was careful with each step, making her way to Bill's room. She knocked on the door as quietly as she possibly could, opening it a crack. There was a pang of guilt in Vivian's chest as she could tell she'd woken him.

"Viv?" He sat up in his bed slightly, rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry I... I can't sleep" she whispered, not yet daring to go into his room. She was beginning to think maybe she'd been foolish to wake him, she was being silly. 

"Come in, shut the door" He mumbled, voice still sleepy as he pulled himself to sit up properly. She did as requested and as Vivian walked towards the bed she noticed he wasn't actually wearing a shirt which only made her heart race more, "C'mere" he mumbled, stretching out for Vivian when she sat down on the end of his bed and pulled her into an embrace, "stay here tonight if you like". He said it as more of a statement than a suggestion and it was something she couldn't say no to. She nodded before realising he couldn't see her, so whispered a thank you, pecking his cheek then leaning her head on his chest. 

**

After her visit to the burrow Bill and Vivian were practically inseparable, they spent all their time together. One of his favourite things to do was to take Vivian off guard before kissing her. They'd be in the library looking for a book and he would mumble a 'hey Vivian' before pulling her in for a kiss and it made Vivian's heart explode. However, it wasn't until June that they became an official couple. Neither one had bothered to ask the other out, neither had they said the words boyfriend or girlfriend even though their classmates had. They knew what they were to each other and that's all that mattered, but a certain Trevor Oneal changed that. 

"Me and you should go on a date" Trevor had slid himself next to Vivian whilst she was studying alone in the library and he would not go away. 

"No Trevor" Vivian frowned, distancing herself from him but he would only move closer. 

"Is it that Bill guy? I know you're always with him, it's not like you guys are actually dating though right?"

"Can you please leave me alone" She said, feeling frustrated, slamming the book she had been reading shut and stood up, but he grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon babe" Vivian pulled her hand away from him and at the same time saw Bill walking into the library. Her chest tightened terrified he might think the wrong thing, might storm off assuming the worst. Their eyes connected across the room and he looked angry, she'd never seen him angry. Trevor turned around when he noticed Vivian staring, a small smirk playing on his lips as if he enjoyed the fact Bill had seem them. Bill didn't speak. He walked over, pulling his sleeves up as he did.

"Hey mate, nice-" Trevor didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Bill hit him squarely in the face. 

"If you ever touch my girlfriend again" He threatened, but before anything more could go on between the two Pince shouted across the library, storming over.

"Detention! Both of you! Leave Immediately" She glared at them. Trevor rubbed over his face where Bill had hit him, clearly in some pain, yet he still managed to be pleased with himself.

"Talk to you later" He winked at Vivian before sulking off and Vivian could see Bill was ready to strike him again so she grabbed hold of his arm, pulling his attention to her. 

"I'm your girlfriend?" She beamed up at him, ignoring the glare Pince was giving them both. 

"I... I mean if you wanted, uhm, wanted to be yeah" Bill stuttered over his words, only now realising the implication of what he said. 

"You idiot" Vivian shook her head, pulling his lips to hers for a kiss which would've lasted much longer if Pince hadn't interrupted them.

Bill received a howler in the post for what he did but he always insisted it was worth it. For the rest of the year the both of them could barely keep their hands off of each other and they'd been kicked out of each other's dormitory's countless times. Eventually they began falling asleep in the common room together, at which point the teachers reluctantly seemed to waiver their opposite sex policies and didn't intervene when the two stayed with each other so long as no student complained and there were no reports of 'unsavoury' behaviour between them. It officially still wasn't allowed for them to stay together, but they did. 

"Vivian, I want you to stay with me over the summer" Bill said, taking her hands in his. It was something he'd been meaning to bring up but somehow hadn't managed to until a couple weeks before summer. 

"Bill I would love to, but I couldn't possibly put that stress on your family. I don't even have any money to pay board" Vivian shook her head.

"Mum and dad have already said they'd love to have you, don't be silly Viv. Besides, you are family" he laced their fingers together, trying to get her to look at him. He pestered her about it for another week or so until she gave in but insisted she would do work around the house to make up for any money they had to spend on her. Maybe she could even find a job.

**

"Mum..." Bill trailed off. Everyone had just arrived back from Hogwarts from the summer and were taking bags back to rooms. Vivian felt bad to be taking up half of Ginny's room for a whole six weeks but she didn't seem to mind.

"Yes dear?" Molly responded, trying to help young Ron with something. 

"I was thinking maybe Vivian could stay in my room?" His voice got quieter towards the end, knowing her likely response. She immediately paused what she was doing, turning to face him, her eyes flicking between Bill and Vivian.

"Stay in the same room? Overnight?" She raised an eyebrow from how cheeky her son was being, "Who knows what you'd get up to!". Of course, she knew what they'd get up to, and Vivian's cheeks burned a bright red. She had no idea Bill was going to ask such a thing and she didn't want to give Molly the idea they were planning on sleeping together. 

"Well it's unfair to dump her on Ginny, and she's my guest, and she is my girlfriend" 

"I don't mind her staying with me" Ginny chirped in, clearly oblivious as to the implications of the current conversation beyond the social rule that boys and girls do not share rooms. 

"Molly, maybe we should let them? They're 16 and I'm sure they've" Arthur joined the conversation, coughing towards the end of his sentence and Molly looked infuriated. 

"If the children weren't here right now" she threatened, slapping him over the head, "I'll be having no hanky panky under my roof" she whisper-shouted at her husband. The only other person old enough to understand what she meant was Charlie, who was finding this highly amusing. 

"Mum shut up" Bill groaned. This obviously hadn't gone how he had planned. Vivian was annoyed at him for how embarrassed he had made her, but then she couldn't stay annoyed for long. She loved him, and honestly, she wouldn't have minded being with him. She'd grown used to falling asleep with him. 

"It's no bother really, I'll stay with Ginny" Vivian interrupted, wanting the whole scenario to end as quickly as possible, "and uhm, we haven't done any... hanky panky" she added awkwardly. She wanted that cleared up. Molly looked at her almost apologetically. 

Vivian officially moved her things into Ginny's room and she felt bad for how cramped the room now was, but Ginny genuinely didn't seem to mind. In fact, she quite adored Vivian and how happy she made her brother, plus she admitted she'd always kind of wanted an older sister as well as brothers. Vivian spent most of her time in Bill's room anyway which Molly wasn't too pleased about. It seemed every 10 minutes she would have someone check on them, and when she found them asleep together in the mornings there was always a disapproving look. As the weeks went by this relaxed and it was normal for Vivian to basically be living in Bill's room. After the third week Molly had given up on their separation, too tired with housework and looking after everyone to care. Plus, it wasn't as if they had actually done anything beyond some heated make out sessions. 

**

"Everyone is out for the day" Bill mumbled, pushing some of the hair out of Vivian's face. It was quite early on a Saturday and the family had gone out shopping, but Bill had persuaded Mr and Mrs Weasley to let them stay home and have some time to themselves. 

"Yeah" Vivian smiled, her hand cupping his cheek. She couldn't look at Bill with anything besides utter adoration. 

"You know what we could do" He mumbled, not waiting for an answer before he leaned in to kiss her. It was the first time since coming to the burrow they were able to kiss without fear of someone interrupting them. Each kiss was still as mesmerising as the first for Vivian and she swore she was addicted to his lips. 

"I love you" She whispered to him, and much to her relief he repeated those words back to her. 

**

Bill and Vivian stayed together for the rest of their years at Hogwarts, they planned to stay together for the rest of their lives. When Bill got a job in Egypt Vivian of course followed him there despite the resistance of the ministry to let Vivian out of the country. 

In 1990, Bill proposed to her. 20 was ridiculously young to get married but both of them knew what they wanted. For the wedding they came back to England, to Ottery St Catchpole to have their wedding at the Burrow. It was a long battle to get the Ministry to permit the marriage, they seemed to want Vivian to sit in a bubble and never do anything. She was still brought in for questioning a couple of times a year, as if they were still sceptical of who she really was, but after the wedding that wouldn't be a question anymore. She'd be Vivian Weasley, Wife of Bill Weasley. 

A couple of days before the wedding, as tradition, Vivian went to stay with the Lovegood family so her and Bill did not see each other before the wedding. She went to the local shops to get some presents for the family to say thank you for letting her stay and that's when everything fell apart. She was browsing in a cute gift shop when a robed man and woman approached her, they were from the Ministry. 

"Your presence has been requested" Vivian stared at them in disbelief. Were they really going to take her a couple of days before her wedding?

"I'm getting married on Saturday, it can wait until after the honeymoon" Vivian turned away but they ignored her, grabbing hold of her arm before apparating them away. 

"What the hell is happening?" Vivian yelled, pulling herself away from them once they had arrived in the Ministry, feeling rather ill from the method of transport. 

"Ah you're here Miss Lancey" The new minister of magic greeted, Cornelius Fudge. He hadn't been minister long so Vivian wasn't sure what to make of him yet, but with this introduction she couldn't say she was keen on him, "I do believe we may have found a way home for you."

"What if I don't want to go" Vivian looked up at Fudge. He had been kind enough to take them into a more private room to talk and give Vivian a chance to think things over. 

"Every second you're here is a danger to everyone around you. We have no idea what the repercussions of you being here will be"

"I can't just leave! I'm getting married for goodness sake, you don't even know if this works"

"Well we can't risk stranding one of our men in the future"

"Oh but you can take that risk with me?"

"Miss Lancey you don't belong here." That hurt. She knew the ministry were hostile towards her, she always felt like an invader when she first arrived, but no one had ever said it to her face before.

"I'm not leaving Bill." 

"You have already robbed 4 years of Bill's real life, best not take anymore" 

"I am his real life! Whatever the past was, it isn't anymore" She seethed.

"I'm afraid there's no choice" It took a moment for Vivian to process what the minister was implying. She was returning to the future whether that was by choice or force. 

"I can give you information on the war" She tried in a last desperate attempt, "against Voldemort. I can help you stop him, save years of terror and bloodshed"

"Voldemort is dead. I think you're mixing up years" He dismissed Vivian's comments were there was a glint of fear in his eyes. 

"No you don't understand, he's not, he comes back, it's a type of magic" Vivian was getting desperate, pulling at her fingers trying to remember what he did that allowed him to come back.

"Now really. We have been more than lenient with you, allowing you to be taught at Hogwarts and act as a normal citizen, we even allowed you to leave the country. This is not your life Miss Lancey. Making up lies to stay will get you no where"

**

Bill's whole world collapsed the day he heard Vivian had gone missing. He was determined to find her, rescue her, live the rest of his life with her. Being such a high-profile person to the Ministry, when they caught wind of her missing status and the Weasley's attempts to find her, they brought in the whole Weasley family. They thought the ministry was going to help them, interview them, send out search parties for her. 

Instead, they took their wands so they couldn't fight back, then took their memories. They told Bill it was what was best for him, best for everyone. She was a danger, a threat, she should've never happened. 

Obliviate

**

Vivian wasn't sure where she had landed. It was like being 16 and lost all over again. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. Even if she was in the same year she'd left, she was 4 years too old to pick up her life where it had been. 

After finding her way to a local village and picking up a newspaper she found it was 2100. She had been missing for two years. Part of her was saddened there wasn't any missing posters or signs of her about, but then she may not have even been in the right part of the country to see them. The obvious thing for her to do was find the nearest magical village, as she had a feeling she was in a muggle one, and get them to escort her home. She was weak from coming so far in time, who knows what it had done to her body, but in the end she decided it would be easier to try and apparate home. 

It was an indescribable feeling to be reunited with her parents who were of course filled with questions Vivian didn't know how to answer. 

"I got stuck in time, but I'm back now" was all they could get out of her. Once again, she was pulled in for questioning by the ministry about what had happened and Vivian was scared it would be a repeat of what she had gone through in the past. Never ending questions and suspicion, however they had a file on her. 

"Vivian Lancey. Time Traveller. Appeared in the year 1986 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attempted to be sent back in 1990". After signing a confidentiality agreement and testing her mental stability they let her go. There wasn't much more they could do. They banned all sales of fake time turners and requested Vivian's back, giving a scornful look when she said she had left it in the past.

Vivian spent all of her time from then trying to figure out how to get back. Of course she didn't want to leave her parents again, her family, but she couldn't live her life without Bill. They begged her to stop but she wouldn't. Not until she got him back. They even tried taking her to his grave, but that only broke Vivian's heart more. He'd lived to 112, a good age by any means, but long gone now. And he'd remarried. Fleur Delacour in 1997 whoever that was. 7 years after Vivian had left him. She was glad he'd found happiness again, but it broke her inside. They were meant to be together forever. 

**

It was the Battle of Hogwarts. 1998. The final battle. The fight for the freedom of the wizarding world. Everyone was fighting for their own life, and many were losing theirs. Augustus Rookwood was locked in battle with two of the Weasley boys, ready to send a fatal blow towards Fred, but in the last minute someone jumped in the way. 

No one knew who she was, or where she'd come from. A 5'6 woman with sandy brown hair, she looked no older than her early 20s. Fred brought her away from the battle, he tried to keep her alive, but she only had minutes and he knew it. 

"I've got you, I have you" Fred was clinging to the woman's limp body, holding her until she died was the least he could do. Vivian couldn't see anything much, her body was failing her, all she knew was someone was holding her. She tried her best to see who it was and she thought she could make out ginger hair, a last word leaving her lips before she died;

"Bill"


End file.
